Ce jeu
by Stelfarze
Summary: Suite de "Alors va te faire". Un Sasuke de plus en plus OOC et toujours aussi amoureux et un Naruto de plus en plus tentant et tenté. Langage vulgaire désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas.


Titre: Ce jeu

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et les parolesen gras sont extraites de Ce jeu, une chanson de _Yelle._

Paring : SasuNaru

Genre : School-fic/Ramage de Sasuke/OOC Sasuke

Rating : T pour langage cru et pensées pas catholiques

Pov Sasuke

**parole de la chanson **

**Note** : Dsl Momo-chan, je suis en retard sur l'horaire. Et mes excuses les plus plates aux fans d'Ino et de Sakura.

**&&&&&**

Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, riche héritier, élu plus bel homme de la planète, je cours pas après les filles... Elles me tombent dans les bras, j'ai la classe et je le sais.

Bon, ça c'est pour les délires des co-présidentes de mon fan club, j'ai nommé Haruno Sakura et Yamanaka Ino.

La vérité ?

Premièrement, je suis pas riche, je suis orphelin de père et de mère, ma seule famille, mon _frère -_le mot m'écorche la bouche- est en taule parce que justement, c'est lui l'assassin de mes parents. Mais personne ne le sait et tout le monde s'en fout.

Deuxièmement, on m'a pas élu plus bel homme de la planète, juste du lycée -le fan club à encore frappé-.

Troisièmement, effectivement je cours pas après les filles mais elles me tombent pas dans les bras non plus, si elles se pâment devant moi c'est simple, elles tombent tout court, je les rattrape pas. Les filles n'ont pas ce qu'il faut où il faut pour me satisfaire.

J'aime les mecs.

Dernier point, en effet j'ai la classe. Mais il semblerait que se soit inefficace.

J'ai dit que j'aimais les mecs, c'est faux, j'en aime un : Naruto Uzumaki, 18 ans, terminale S comme moi. Nos seuls points communs.

Il est blond, je suis brun. Lui a la peau bronzée par le soleil, la mienne est plus pâle que la lune. Ces yeux sont bleus, couleur du ciel de midi et les miens sont noirs.

Niveau caractère, c'est le même topo.

Je suis solitaire dans l'âme, il abhorre la solitude.

Je ne tolère pas le bruit alors qu' illui voue un culte innébranlable . La preuve : il ne se tait jamais.

**Fou et tellement évident**

**Que je ne trouve plus de sens**

Mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, je le veux. Et aussi fou que ce soit après ce que je lui ait fait – quel con je suis des fois- il me veut aussi, c'est évident.

A tel point que je me demande pourquoi il a pas encore largué la sangsue à poil long qui lui sert de mec. Je hais ce type, Neji Hyûga car il a ce qui me revient de droit.

**A ce jeu excitant**

**Si bon mais si lassant**

Son manège m'excite tout comme je l'excite. S'il croit que je n'ai pas remarqué sa façon de me suivre des yeux, sa mani**e** de se mordiller la lèvre à chaque fois que je l'approche. Il est accroà moi même s'il le nie.

Mais c'est lassant. Bon d'accord, j'apprécie son petit jeu. J'aime lui courir après, le faire trembler à chaque frôlement. Mais ça commence à faire long, j'avais espéré qu'il craquerait et larguerait l'autre tache au bout d'une semaine, deux grand maximum. Résultat, je suis en tête à tête avec la veuve poignetdepuis plus de six mois : au secours, j'agonise ! J'arrive même plus à écrire tellement j'ai de crampes !

**Tu aimes me manipuler**

Récemment, j'ai la sale impression qu'il se fout de ma gueule, qu'il teste ma résistance. Pourquoi me demanderez-vous. C'est simple il a plaqué Neji – une minute de silence messieurs, mesdames pour ce frère tombait au combat - bien sûr !Donc Neji s'est fait larguer mais Naru-chan n'est toujours pas venu me voir. Pire encore, de plus en plus de rumeursdisent qu'il sort avec une fille ! Une fille ! Oh rage, oh désespoir, oh femelle ennemie, n'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie !

Ok, j'arrête le mélo.

Non mais sérieux, à quoi il joue ? Il essaiede faire quoi là ? Me manipuler ? Le pauvre, il est mal tombé.

**Et j'aime en faire autant**

Donc changement de tactique : je l'ignore royalement. Fini les frôlement, les souffles brûlants et les regards langoureux. Et j'ai trouvé un truc vachement vicieux aussi...

J'ai accepté l'invitation des sangsues... Oups, pardon, des co-présidentes de mon fan club, résultat Naru-chan toute sa bande et moi faisons la queue devant le ciné depuis dix minutes pour aller voir le dernier navet qui vient de sortir. Navet qui doit plaire à mon futur petit ami puisque ça fait dix minutes qu'il est excité comme une puce et parle avec son ami Kiba tout aussi agité. Le tout en m'ignorant somptueusement.

Tiens Bonbon rose me parle !

- Pardon tu disais Sakura ?

- Si tu veux on peutaller voir un autre film ?

- Hn.

- Ensemble, rien que nous deux ?

- Hn...

**Nous sommes tout deux victime  
De ce doux jeu d'amants**

Hein quoi ! Non mais ça va pas ! Ok je veux Naruto mais y a des limites aux sacrifices que je peux concéder ! Une solution vite ! Je veux pas finir violer par un pot de glu rose !

- Et puis quoi encore !

Ino tu es ma sauveuse je te vénère...

- Il va venir avec moi !

Pas finalement. Je veux pas y aller, pitié !

- Les filles foutaient lui la paix à votre Sasuke-kun. Il a visiblement pas envi**e **de voir votre film à l'eau de rose.

Je regarde Naruto : c'est lui qui vient de parlersur ce ton froid et cassant à tel point que les deux poufs osent pas l'ouvrir ! Je l'observe. Il fronce légèrement le nez et les sourcils, ses yeux sont d'un bleu-gris sombre : aux couleurs d'une mer déchainée... Il est jaloux ! Yes, ça marche !

**Je ferais l'effort, je te connais par cœur**

Encore un dernier effort et je l'aurai, il me tombera dans les bras. Une fois les places payées, nous entrons et nous nous installons et c'est que je joue ma dernière carte :

- Ino, Sakura venez vous asseoir à côté de moi.

Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais fou – et ils sont pas loin de la vérité- sauf les deux folles qui me contemplent bavant presque de plaisir. Rappelez-moi pourquoi je leur ai demandé ça ?

Naruto passe devant moi pour aller se poser un peu plus loin. Mais je reprends courage, c'est pour cet adorable petit cul que je souffre... Les fesses de mon Naru-chan valent toutes les peines du monde et puis à nul sacrifice, nulle victoire. Encore un effort, une heure quarante cinq minutes de film c'est pas la mort je peux le faire...

**Il suffit que je t'ignore  
Pour que tu reviennes en pleur**

Après mûres réflexions... Non, je ne peux pas ce film est trop pourri pour que je l'endure en entier, ajoutez à cela à ma droite Pinkie qui me tend les lèvres avec un regard de veau énamouré et à ma gauche Blondie qui veut qu'on mélange nos langues dans de la purée de pop-corn – j'ai la nausée- .

C'est trop dur. Prétextant une envie pressante, je sors de la salle : direction les toilettes pour hommes, unique refuge contre les groupies femelles !

J'entre, me dirige vers les lavabos et me passe de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, savourant le contact de l'eau froide sur ma peau. Je me relève et manque de sursauter : Naruto est dans mon dos et arbore un air furieux qui le rend encore plus sexy.

- A quoi tu joues Sasuke ! Hurla-t-il.

- ...

- Tu me prends pour un jouet ? Enchèna-t-il.

- Pas du tout, répliquai-je.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? Questionna-t-il tout bas.

Il a presque l'air triste avec ces grands yeux bleus brillants comme s'il était au bord des larmes. Mais la partie n'est pas finie.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondis-je.

La tristesse fait place à la fureur.

- Tu ne vois pas ! Tu ne vois pas ces deux poufs qui bavent après toi ! Tu me prends pour un con !

Il hurle à plein poumons et tremble d'une ragequ'il ne veut ni ne parvient à cacher.

J'ai sûrement exagéré en flirtant avec les deux cruches mais le résultat et là : il est avec moi. Seul. Alors que depuis de jour, il m'évite.

Brusquement je me jette sur lui et le plaque sur un mur l'embrassant passionnément.

**Je m'occupe de toi  
Tu repars c'est ça**

Mon Naru-chan reste amorphe quelques secondes puis il se reprend et contrairement à ce que j'attendais, me répond avec autant d'ardeur. Le manque d'air nous oblige à cesser le baiser mais je garde mon Naru-chan lové contre moi.

- Ne rêve pas Sasuke... On est toujours pas ensemble.

Sur ces mots, il se dégage de mon étreinte et sort comme si de rien n'était. Il se fout de moi là ?

**Toujours le même schéma  
****Et j'anticipe à chaque fois**

J'ai fini par comprendre, Naruto ne se fout pas de moi, il me teste. Après la séance dans les WC, il a recommencé à m'ignorer alors je lui ai couru après : j'ai recommencé les frôlements, les regards et les baisers volés. Mais plus je m'intéresse à lui plus il s'éloigne. La meilleure méthode est donc de le snober jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Puisqu'après tout, si je suis accro à lui, je sais que la réciproque est vraie maintenant...

Depuis un mois, nous usons de la même stratégie : je ne m'occupe pas de lui et il m'aguiche dans l'espoir de me voir céder. Mais je reste impassible – on est un Uchiwa ou on ne l'est pas- et il finit pas flancher, me coinçant dans un coin du bahut pour m'embrasser ardemment.

Maintenant, je prévois ces mouvements et je l'esquive, le frustrant quand il réclame mon attention. Je veux qu'il sorte avec moi et que **c**e soit de lui que vienne la demande : ma petite vengeance pour mettre fait jeter la première fois – et oui j'ai un ego -.

**Passion, émotion  
Et correction d'équations  
J'agite la solution**

Depuis quelque temps, ce petit jeu – bien que très plaisant- me laisse un arrière goût amer dans le bouche. C'est amusant de jouer au chat et à la souris, surtout quand la souris est blonde et se prend pour le chat mais plus les jours passent et plus je me lasse. Même si c'est très excitant de s'embrasser en cachette et tout le reste, ça ne me suffit plus. Et les regards vicieux des autres sur MON Naru-chan m'énervent.

Donc après mûre réflexion... Fini de jouer Naruto.

**Mais j'ai toujours la même sensation**

- Je ne trouve plus de sens à ce jeu excitant, si bon mais si lassant.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sasuke ?

Je viens de coincer Naruto dans les toilettes et il me regarde avec des yeux ahuris.

- Ca ne te fatigue pas cette perpétuelle partie de trappe-trappe ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Me dit- il avec un petit air innocent 100 % faux-cul mais très naturel.

- Tu aimes quand on s'embrasse non ? Je lui demande, on sait jamais.

- Oui.

Et il me dit ça avec sérieux ! Alors qu'il y a deux minutes monsieur ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir ni de quoi je parlais ! Il se fout de ma gueule !

- Dans ce cas, arrêtons de jouer et mettons nous ensembles.

- Non.

**Nous sommes tout deux victime  
De ce doux jeu d'amants**

Il déconne là, hein ? Dites-moi qu'il délire ! Allez Sasuke du calme... Demande lui gentiment pourquoi.

- Pourquoi !

Oups, j'ai hurler.

- Baisse d'un ton Sasuke.

- Tu te moques de moi. Dès que je ne m'intéresse plus à toi tu reviens en rampant, tu aimes quand on s'embrasse mais tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ?

- C'est ça.

**Je me perd parfois  
Souvent c'est bien fait  
**

- Je comprends pas. Tu es illogique.

C'est vrai . C'est quoi son but là ? Me torturer pour se venger d'une connerie que j'ai faite il y a des années ? Est-ce qu'il...

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore au moins ?

**Et tu caches ta joie  
Parce que tu m'a eu **

Il ne répond pas, il me regarde en réprimant péniblement sa joie. A croire qu'il est content d'avoir réussi à me faire douter... Mais il m'aime? C'est pas possible autrement. Il aurait pas pu faire tout ça juste pour une stupide vengeance. Je... J'ai mal. Et j'ai peur. Peur qu'il me jette comme je l'ai fait pour lui... J'ai les larmes aux yeux et la gorge serrée - mais ça se voit pas, c'est intérieur-. Qu'il parle, qu'il dise quelque chose n'importe quoi...

- Ca fait mal hein ?

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse doucement puis il reprend doucement :

- Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Dès que je ne t'intriguerai plus tu me quittera**s**.

- Non, c'est..

- Chut... Je te connais et tu fais ça à chaque fois, donc on va rester comme ça.

Il me pousse et s'éloigne tandis que je le regarde très surpris : je ne pensais pas qu'il avait les capacités nécessaires pour faire de telles analyses d'une personne et encore moins de ma personne.

**Mais c'est vraiment trop facile  
Dès que tu souris tu me fascines**

Il me sourit encore tendrement. C'est pas juste ! Il faut interdire des sourires pareils. Je fond**s** toujours quand il rayonne comme ça.

**Mais c'est vraiment trop facile,  
C'est ma pomme qui te fascine**

- D'accord Naruto. Je veux bien que les autres ne sache rien mais même si c'est pas officiel, on est ensemble.

Je gratte ce que je peux, j'en vraiment marre de lui courir après tout le temps un compromisc'est le mieux.

- Tu marchandes là ? Déclare mon blond très amusé par la situation.

- Oui, je veux bien te courir après pendant des années s'il le faut mais pas pour des prunes.

**Je tourne le dos pour partir  
Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas acide**

Et sur ce je sors. Maintenant, c'est à lui de choisir.

**Fin**


End file.
